


Butterflies in My Stomach

by Bubblebirdie



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Otp: May stans, Pre-Relationship, Takes place during season 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblebirdie/pseuds/Bubblebirdie
Summary: When Piper wakes up, Snowflake isn't in her cell.
Relationships: Agent Piper/Snowflake
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4
Collections: Women of the MCU





	Butterflies in My Stomach

**Author's Note:**

> Snowflake is my child, and I will protect her with my life. Deke didn't deserve her.

“Hey, beautiful,” Snowflake traced Piper’s worry lines with her index finger, smiling at the softness of her skin. The first thing Piper saw when she opened her eyes was dark brown hair.

“Mm, Agent May?” and then, leather that was decidedly not the senior agent’s, “Snowflake, what the hell are you doing?” she jerked out of the girl’s reach. Snowflake sat back, tilting her head at Piper.

“Why did you ask for Agent May? She isn’t here- Is she?” she looked around hopefully. Piper reached blindly for her gun.

“No, she isn’t. Why are you in my room? And how did you get out?” _Stupid incompetent agents, no doubt_. Her hand brushed metal; she grabbed it- pointing it at Snow who immediately put her hands up in a show of innocence.

“I wanted to see you,” Snow blew a stray hair out of her face. Blue eyes blinked at her- heavy with loneliness and abandonment, but Piper was incredulous. _Why would Deke’s ridiculously gorgeous delinquent alien girlfriend want to see her?_

“Sure, you did,” Piper nodded to the door, “Get off the bed. Hands up. Any sudden movements- I will shoot,” Snow bit her lip, eyeing Piper for a moment, before complying. The gun dug into her back as Piper walked her back to her cell.

“They’re not coming back, you know,” The agent barely acknowledged her. It wasn’t until there was a mental door and several panels of glass between them that Snowflake got her attention.

“I knew there were no rounds in there,” Piper froze, and Snowflake let her happiness overflow. “You already know I dig the whole unyielding warrior vibe, but your soul looks so soft and pretty. I like that part of you too,” And then Piper was walking away, but the goofy grin on Snowflake’s face was there to stay as she waited for the agent to return.

**Author's Note:**

> Since my hopes of canon Pipsy hopes have been dashed, I have now transferred all of my energy into hoping for canon Snow/Piper- I mean, it could happen. Also, any ideas for ship names?


End file.
